His Great Legacy
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: Will and Ama are back! This time with three little bundles of joy. After a surprise visit from Jack Sparrow himself, the little family's thrown into a new adventure. The Fountain of Youth.
1. A Sparrow of a Surprise

Hello my lovely friends!! Welcome back!! :)Yay finally the sequel!! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting for too long. I know this chapter is short, but the end was too perfect to continue. I'm very excited to be continuing this story!! So yay!! I hope you all enjoy the continuation of His Great Enemy.

Enjoy my lovelies!!

* * *

The sun hit their backs gently as they laughed and playfully hit each other. It had been almost ten years since she had finally had her happy ending, and Ama was just as thankful as ever. She looked at her two oldest children; Jack and Isabelle. Jack with his dark looks, so much like his mother. And dear Isabelle happily giggling as her bronze colored hair blew in the wind. They had grown so much and so close. She smiled down at the little bundle in her arms, cooing softly.

"What is it my darling?" She giggled as a little hand reached out and grabbed her finger, holding tightly. "My sweet Fernand." She sang softly. The baby gurgled and squirmed in her hands. Ama closed her eyes and smiled as she felt arms encircle her, gently aware of the baby.

"Mmm," Will murmured as he inhaled Ama's scent and kissed her cheek. "Just as sweet as the day I married you."

Ama laughed. "Darling I was far from sweet the day I married ya." Even though it had been almost ten years, Ama still tended to slip back into her old 'pirate' speak.

Will laughed. "Yes you're right. I believe wanting to turn every man into a eunuch would better describe you."

"Where is my grandson?" Ama turned to her right and saw Bootstrap Bill reaching over to take Fernand. He grabbed the giggling boy and looked at Ama. "Good morning my beautiful daughter in-law."

Ama smiled warmly at him. "Morning Bill." She kissed his cheek, before he walked away with Fernand. She turned to Will and smiled slyly at him. "Mr. Turner, I do believe ya haven't kissed your wife yet."

Will looked deep in thought. "No, no I haven't. Ah well, the old hag will just have to wait." He smiled as Ama swatted him. "I'd rather have a go with my pirate mistress."

Ama rolled her eyes. "Mistress? I'd really turn ya into a eunuch if I found out about a mistress."

Will laughed and kissed her awaiting lips. He felt her smile against his as he bit down on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. "Not here," She murmured breathlessly. She giggled as he frowned, and beckoned him to follow her down to their quarters.

--

"Oi, love birds get up!"

Ama yawned as she heard someone knock on their door. She heard a groan from beside her as she turned, smiling to her husband. "William, wake up."

Will rubbed his face before setting his eyes on Ama. Of course, it didn't last there long as her chest was fully exposed for him to see. "I don't want to." He grumbled as he began to kiss her neck.

"Captain Turner," Ama sighed, breathless. He still made her unable to control herself whenever he kissed her. "your crew beckons you." She laughed pushing him away.

"Damn my crew." He mumbled, his lips still at her neck.

Ama rolled her eyes as she pushed him away slightly. "Listen, Turner, I shall not have ya foolin' around wit yer pirate mistress for much longer." She smirked.

Will took one good look at her fully exposed chest before sighing and starting to get up. "Stop nagging me woman, I'm getting up." He glared at her when she threw her shoe at his head.

She looked innocent, and deliciously taintable as she smiled at him. "Sorry, it slipped." She squealed as he jumped into the bed, tackling her.

"Now I shall have my way with you...again." He said menacingly.

Ama laughed. "Oh no ya don't." She tried swatting him away, but he was stronger than her.

"Oi, captain, theres somethin' here for ya!"

Will sighed angrily as he stood and put on his pants. He covered Ama with a blanket and kissed her forehead, before walking angrily to the door. "What?!" He demanded of his crew. As Ama dressed, she saw him handed a letter. She also saw him frown.

After finishing, she walked over to him. "Will? What is it?" She asked quietly. His expression scared her.

"It's Jack," he said.

Ama's eyes widened and her face paled. "Is he...?" She couldn't get herself to say it. Had something bad happened to her favorite pirate?

Will shook his head and kissed her once. "No, no. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he watched her exhale, holding her heart. "He's just, coming for a visit."

"A visit? How..." Ama was cut short as the loud screaming of their children came from above. Ama's eyes widened as she and Will grabbed their swords and ran upstairs.

"Have ya missed ol' uncle Jack?"

"Have you brought anything for me uncle Jack?" Little Jack asked excitedly.

Jack smiled and took out something from his ear. A small trinket that jingled when it moved. "Took this from a mean pirate, I did. Just for you."

As little Jack excitedly played with his new toy, Jack Senior felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see little Isabella frowning at him. "What about me?" She asked quietly, pouting.

Jack thought for a moment before taking off his hat. Inside was a little Parisian doll. "I got this from the Countess DelRose herself. Told me to give it to the most beautiful girl I could find." Isabella laughed happily and skipped away. Jack turned to the two adults who glared at him maliciously. He smirked. "Glad to see yer happy to see me."

"What are you doing here Jack?" Will asked, his glare not faltering.

Jack sauntered over to them both and put his arm around Ama's shoulders. "And how is the happy couple?"

Ama rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off. "I believe my husband asked you a question."

Jack sighed and looked around before walking down to the cabins. Ama and Will looked at each other sceptically before following him. He was staring at there bed disgustingly, which made Ama cross her arms uncomfortably. He turned to them with a smirk on his face. "Tell me, have you two heard of the fountain of youth?"

Will shook his head, but stopped as he saw Ama nod hers. "Sao Feung told me about it once. He was going to look for it one day."

Jack smiled. "Yes, yes. The elixir of life. You've heard the legends I assume."

Ama nodded her head. "Eternal life." She glared at him as she realized what he was really saying. "No Jack."

Jack looked shocked. "I have but said a word my lady."

"We have children now. Children who look up to their godfather to not do something stupid."

Jack mock gasped. "I resent that." After receiving yet another glare, he sighed. "Oh come on then, you used to like adventures."

"Yes before I was married and had three babies to look after." Ama glared.

Jack pouted. "Where's the Bloody Maiden I know and love?"

"Dead and buried." Ama spat.

Will looked between the two of them confused. "What's he saying Ama?"

"He wants us to go with him. To search for the fountain." With that, Ama turned and left.

Will laughed and turned to Jack. "Do you forget that I already have eternal life Sparrow?"

Jack was quiet for a moment. "But what of your wife? And your children, boy? They're just as human as me. They get older everyday. Eventually they'll die."

Will was shocked. He didn't have a reply. Jack was right. Ama was going to die one day. And Jack, and Isabelle, and Fernand. There was nothing he could do about that. "Where are we to go?" He whispered.

Jack smiled. "That's ma' boy!" He took off his boot and pulled out something. It was a map. The same map from ten years ago. "I had been looking everywhere, but nothing came of it, until yesterday." Will looked at him confused. "Here," He handed Will the map, who took it and studied it closely.

"Land of Darkness?" He asked confused, as the words were now etched onto the map.

Jack nodded. "Exciting ey?" He grabbed the map and put his boot back on. "I'll explain the rest later. But we must get a move on. Quickly William, quickly!" He exclaimed going back on deck. Will looked after him confused. He sighed. Now to tell Ama.

--

"No, no, no! How dare ya even ask me William!" Ama exclaimed angrily.

Will looked pleadingly at her. "Ama please. I have all eternity of ferrying souls. I need some adventure in my life." He wouldn't tell her about his plan to get her and the children to drink the elixir. There was no way she'd agree to that.

"And what if this little adventure of yours takes a long time? You saw what happened to Davy Jones. What he became."

"My father will man the ship until we come back."

Ama glared at him. "And with what boat are we going with Jack?"

Jack's smile faltered. "Uh, hadn't thought that far ahead."

Will thought for a moment. "Jack, Davy Jones had an immense amount of power right?" Jack nodded his head looking at Will strangely. "And he could destroy and bring back ships as he wished? He had control of all the seas?"

"Yes, but what are ya blubbering about fool. You don't..." He trailed off as he realized what Will was saying. "That's crazy enough to work."

Ama looked at the two of them angrily. "What? What are ya saying?" She saw Will go to the side of the ship and take a deep breath. He didn't know how to do it, but it was worth a try. After finding out he could communicate with sea creatures, he didn't think he had any use for it. Until now.

He closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted the most in his head. Something feared almost as much as the Flying Dutchman. A ship so powerful and fast, it was the envy of every pirate lord of the world.

_Rise_

At first there was just silence. Just the sound of the sea. But a sudden jolt rocked the ship harshly almost pushing Will off. A creaking could be heard in the distance as the water rocked back and forth angrily. Ama ran to the children and grabbed onto their scared forms. The ship moved violently for a few seconds, until it stopped at once.

"Will?" Ama whispered, after a few moments of silence. She almost screamed as something rose from the watery depths. Something with black sails. "My God." She whispered horrified.

Jack smiled in satisfaction as he looked at the enormous thing. There it was. In all it's glory, returned from it's watery grave. The Black Pearl.


	2. The Duchess

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait and lack of review replies. I've just had so much on my plate lately, it's been hard focusing on writing. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

And Oh yes! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really do appreciate it guys! :) My readers are the best :)))) And thanks to my lovely beta Ninavs2!!

Oh and Johnnyfan- I hope you like the intro to Mikayla lol. I promise more of her in chappie three!!

* * *

"Oh my God," Ama murmured in a state of shock. It was right in front of her, but she couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true.

"Mama?" She heard Isa's quiet voice and felt her little hand caress her face, but she couldn't move. Not yet.

"Uncle Jack?" Jack looked down at little Jack, who was pulling his shirt sleeve. "What is that?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Ya don't know what that is me boy?" The child shook his head, excitement in his eyes. "Thas' the Black Pearl. I'm sure ye've heard of it."

Little Jack looked at the ship with amazement. "The Black Pearl." He whispered.

Will turned to Jack with a smirk. "There, now we have a ship." He frowned when he heard Ama groan.

"Will what have you done?" She looked at him near tears. After all their hard work. After her death. After his; they were going to be pirates again.

"Ama," Will whispered stepping toward her. He stopped when she recoiled from him. Had he really done something that terrible?

"Uh well," Jack said awkwardly standing between the two. "lets get a move on shall we?"

Still looking at Ama, Will beckoned his father over. "We are going to take a quick leave father. I trust you can manage whilst we are gone."

Bootstrap frowned and looked at Jack. "Ya trust him?"

Will shook his head. "No. But I must do what's best for my family." He turned to Ama, who was comforting a scared Isabelle. "Amalina," When she didn't respond he walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go by grandfather and play a little." She said to Isa. The little girl nodded and ran off. Ama took a deep breath before facing Will. "We're not going." She said calmly and defiantly.

Will glared at her. "Yes we are."

Ama glared back. "The only way I'll step foot on that ship is if you force me." She smirked as she knew Will would never have it in him to do that to her.

"Fine," Will spat. "As your husband, I _order_ you to step onto that ship."

Ama's eyes widened."Order me?"

Will tilted his head. "Did I stutter?"

Ama was flabbergasted. "Who do ya think yer talking to?"

"My wife," Will almost yelled. "And you will do best and remember where you stand in this family. Behind me." He knew he wasn't being reasonable, and that Ama was going to murder him later for making her look like a fool in front of his crew. But this was what needed to be done to get her to go. His mind kept repeating the fact that he wasn't getting older. While his family was closer to death everyday.

Ama nodded her head. "Fine." She bowed dramatically. "Forgive me _dear_ husband. I shall not forget my place again. After all, I am just a homely housewife. Stupid and foolish. I pray you don't leave me."

Will rolled his eyes. "Stop it Ama."

Ama's eyes widened innocently. "But whatever do you mean?" She batted her eyelashes. "Forgive me _master._" And with that she turned and angrily marched below deck to pack away her things.

------------------------------------------------

"Mama please don't go!" Isa wailed holding onto Ama's skirts.

Ama frowned and bent on one knee in front of her daughter. "I promise we'll be back soon my love." She hugged the child and rubbed her back. She looked up as she saw little Jack glaring at her with tears streaming down his face. "Go say goodbye to papa." She smiled at Isa and waited until she had left. "Jack,"

"It isn't fair!" He cried.

She walked to him and wiped his face. "Don't cry little one."

"I'm not crying!" He hiccuped. "A real pirate never cries." He mumbled.

Ama smiled. "Well then, why do you think we're not taking you?" She waited until the child's interest was sparked before continuing. "Your grandfather is a great pirate, tis true. But he's getting old and can't handle a ship all by himself." She paused for great effect and sighed dramatically. "But if you can't handle it..."

Jack's eyes sparked interest. "No, mama I can, I can! I promise."

Ama smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Well Pirate Turner, it's going to be your job to keep an eye on your family until we return. Think ya can do it?"

Jack nodded happily. "Yes mama."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Good boy. I love you my little pirate."

Jack blushed and wiped his cheek. "Aw mama. You can't be saying that to a pirate."

----------------------------------------------

"One, two, three...JUMP!"

Ama jumped from the Flying Dutchman to the Black Pearl quickly into Will's arms. The two staggered but recovered. Ama glared at him and pushed herself away.

"That it?" Jack called. At Ama's nod he smiled. "Good, good. Can't waste any time can we?"

Ama rolled her eyes and went to sit on a barrel. The hardest part about all of this was saying goodbye to her children. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she kept thinking about what would happen if she didn't come back. If something happened to her and Will...

She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. It was way too familiar for her taste. The black sails and smell of rum. She winced as she saw the exact place where she died ten years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Oi, wench! Get yer captain some rum." Jack's grin faltered as he saw Ama's head turn slowly and glare at him. If looks could kill, Jack would be a eunuch right then. "Eh, sorry, sorry." He held up his hands in surrender.

"So what's yer great plan Sparrow? We have no crew and there is no way we can manage the Black Pearl between the three of us."

Jack smiled. "Well I do have a plan."

Will tore his eyes away from Ama and looked at Jack. "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled even wider. "Tortuga."

------------------------------------------

Ama screamed below deck. Knocking everything out of her way she tried to release the anger and frustration she felt. Tortuga? Might as well go straight to hell in her opinion. Who did Jack Sparrow think he was? She was the Bloody Maiden for God's sake! She had a reputation to rival that of Davy Jones. And yet here she was being bossed around by a two bit pirate and no good husband. There was way too much testosterone for her liking. Something just had to be done. Something...like the plan forming in her head. She smiled slowly as she stopped pacing. Oh yes, The Bloody Maiden was back.

"Ama?" She heard behind her and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to speak with you Will." She replied calmly and devoid of emotion.

"Ama be reasonable. It'll all be worth it in the end, you'll see."

Ama turned with a fake smile on her face. "Well ya do know best dear husband." And with that she tried to walk past him, but was pushed roughly against the wall of the ship.

Will looked angrily at her. "Don't push it _wife._" He sneered the word.

Ama glared defiantly at him and took a deep breath...before kneeing him in the groin.

"Uff," He huffed grabbing himself and falling to the floor. Ama smiled in delight as she patted his head and exited the room. Oh yes, the Bloody Maiden was definitely back.

--------------------------------------

They hadn't seen it coming. All three of them alert for any attacks, hadn't seen the ship sneak up on them. Ama had been the first to feel the cannonball plummet into the side of the ship.

"No! No, no, no! I just got it back!" Jack ran from below deck and began screaming. "Stop! I can't breathe, I can't breathe!"

Ama ran to the side of the ship with the cannons and groaned. "We don't have anything to fire back!" She screamed at Will.

He glared at her and held on as the ship was shaking violently. "I know that!" He quickly grabbed Ama as she was thrust forward. "Go get anything you can find!"

Ama nodded and was about to run below deck, when something she saw made her stop in her tracks. The ship pulled up next to them and there was something horribly familiar about it. Writing was etched into the side of the ship now facing her. _The Duchess._ "Stop!" She began screaming. "Stop!" She waved her hands, but to no avail. No one payed her heed. She was jolted forward as another cannonball hit the ship. She had to think fast if there was going to be any way to stop this. She looked around and sighed as she knew what she had to do.

She heard Will yell for her as she ran and jumped onto the other ship, barely holding on. "Uff!" She took a deep breath before trying to climb up. It took all her energy to reach the side of the Duchess; and when she did, she was greeted with swords to her throat.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Parlay." The single word made the pirates turn to someone and nod their heads. "Your captain. Where is she?"

"What do ya want with me?" The petite captain stepped forward, her light brown hair slightly in her eyes; the braid she wore untying. She looked at Ama and surprise filled her light green eyes.

"Seems ya've got me in quite a situation Mikayla."


	3. Missing

* * *

Hello lovelies!! Well guess what~ im going to have a lot of free time on my hands in the coming two weeks so im going to try and spend as much time on my stories as i can!! so yay for me!! lol thanks sooooooo much again for Reading and Reviewing. I cant seem to thank you guys enough for spending the time and doing it :) I promise next time i will respond back to every one of your reviews.

Thanks again to Ninavs2 love ya :)

* * *

The woman now identified as Mikayla stepped forward in front of Ama. "Bloody Maiden?" She asked slowly and quietly. Ama nodded as murmurs and whispers began around her. She noticed a few of the male crewmen lower their swords. Mikayla slowly smiled and relaxed her tense shoulders. "It's good ta see you again!"

Ama laughed and hugged her old friend. "It's been what? More then ten years? Ya've certainly grown."

"You know that woman?!" Will's outraged voice interrupted them. Ama rolled her eyes as she saw her angry husband.

Mikayla raised her hand in silent command, as her crew tried to point their swords at Will. She eyed him with a hint of lust Ama did not miss. "Who is this man?"

Ama sighed. "My husband."

Mikayla burst out laughing, almost doubling over. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and turned with a smile toward Will. "The Bloody Maiden has herself a husband? Well I'll be damned."

"I'm even more shocked." Ama mumbled.

Will glared at her. "Answer my question Ama." Mikayla was shocked. Never had she heard any man raise their voice to the Bloody Maiden.

Ama almost growled at Will. "Shut up. Shut yer insolent mouth up!" Mikaylas crew almost had to restrain her as she looked like she was going to lunge at Will.

Mikayla knew she had to intervene. She stepped up to Will. The man was definitely a sight. She had to give him that. "Mikayla Vandergild Captain of the Duchess. And ye are?"

"Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Gasps of shocks and horror were heard, and many crossed themselves. Mikayla looked livid. "The Flying Dutchman? I should kill ya for saying such a lie!" She turned to Ama angrily. "Control yer husband Maiden, for I will!"

Ama merely stared at Mikayla. "He's telling the truth. Davy Jones is dead." She looked at Will. "And his killer is standing in front of us."

The crew had gone completely silent. Davy Jones gone? It was something very hard to believe. Mikayla, however, was angered beyond belief. "Ya bring this...this demonic man onto me ship?!"

Again, Ama merely stared. "I've let it go the first few times Fire Duchess, but do not think I will let yer disrespect go with no consequences if ya keep pushin' me." Mikayla immediately backed down. "I may be married, but I am still the Bloody Maiden, and you are still beneath me."

Mikayla glared at Ama. "Now listen here..." She stopped mid sentence at Ama's own glare. "What do ya want?"

"I should be askin' ya the same thing, bombin' me ship." Will didn't miss the return of Ama's pirate accent. The gruffness that came with it. She looked like a lioness in her prime. Ready to strike any second. He had never been more attracted to her.

"Thas not yer ship," Mikayla began. "The Fernand's been missing at sea for five years now. Yer believed to be dead."

Ama's eyes filled with surprise. "Missing?"

Mikayla nodded. "Aye,"

Will went to stand by Ama. "How do you two know each other?"

"Captain," Someone shouted. "Captain," Two men stepped forward dragging a bashful looking Jack Sparrow behind them. "Captain we found this one below deck. He was drinking from yer rum."

Jack leered at Mikayla. He pushed himself away from the two men and stepped forward grabbing her hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow," He said as he kissed her hand. Mikayla merely watched with amusement. Jack turned to Ama. "Who is this enchanting woman?"

Ama rolled her eyes and was about to answer before Mikayla spoke. "Mikayla Vandergild." She pulled her hand away. "Captain? That must be yer ship then." She stated pointing to the Pearl. She turned to Ama, not waiting for a reply. "Let's go below and discuss our differences in private."

Jack smiled. "What a noble answer. Yes, yes let's go below."

-------------------------

"So my ship just disappeared one day?" Ama asked sadly.

Mikayla nodded her head, swatting Jack's hand away from her thigh for the tenth time. "Aye. No one's seen it for years. There's been stories of course. Some say it was attacked by foreign pirates of the New World. Others believe the crew was apprehended by the Royal Navy. They've been after ya for almost a decade ya know."

Ama couldn't believe it. Her ship. Gone? "What about the crew?"

Mikayla shook her head. "Only one has reappeared. The one ya called Gabrielle."

Ama's eyes widened in shock. "Gabrielle's alive?"

"Aye. She suddenly came back after four years missin' lookin' for ya. She came to me first. Last I heard she was back in Port Royal."

Ama nodded her head quietly. Will touched her hand gently and almost relaxed when she didn't pull away. He looked at Mikayla. "That's all very useful information, but that doesn't explain how you two know each other."

Mikayla smiled. "What is it now? Over twenty years?"

Ama nodded. "Aye. Let's just say we were family friends." And she left it at that. "Anyways, when I first became captain of the Fernand we found a little stowaway." Ama smiled at Mikayla.

"I told ya I was going to come."

"Yes but I never would've believed ya." Ama laughed.

Jack finished his bottle of rum and looked at Mikayla drunkenly. "Ya know, you've got a very nice bum."

Mikayla rolled her eyes and looked at Will. "I was bout eleven at the time and all I dreamed about was being Amalina."

Ama laughed. "She used ta walk around actin' like me. Bossin' my crew around and such."

Jack looked at Mikayla. "Why would ya ever want ta be like that wench." Ama threw Jack's empty bottle at his head. He ducked and the bottle barely touched him. "Oi, boy! Control yer woman!"

Ama growled. "Bloody drunk." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Miki here was the troublemaker of me crew."

Mikayla scrunched up her nose. "Ya know I always hated that nickname."

Ama smiled. "Aye I know."

"And I wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?!" Ama laughed. She turned to Will. "She used to go around settin' things on fire. And out of nowhere too!"

Mikayla laughed. "Oh come off it."

Ama smiled. "She did though. And till this day I never knew how she did it."

"That's where your name comes from?" Will asked looking at Jack wearily. The pirate was snoring slightly.

Mikayla nodded her head. "Ama gave it to me. Fire Duchess. It suited perfectly."

Ama smiled. "She was my favorite crew member. My little Miki. No one could raise their voice to her with me around." She smiled in memory. "On her thirteenth birthday I even gave her this ship."

Mikayla grinned. "Remember what it used to be called?"

"The Maude." They both laughed uncontrollably.

They calmed down and it was silent for a bit. Well apart from Jack's snoring. Mikayla looked at him strangely. "So, Jack Sparrow? I thought he was dead too."

Ama shook her head and glared. "Sadly, no. And trust me I've tried."

Will looked at Mikayla. "Why did you attack the Pearl?"

Mikayla's eyes widened. "The Pearl? As in the Black Pearl? That's the real Black Pearl."

"Aye love, and I'm the real captain of it." Jack hiccuped suddenly waking up.

"Mikayla was too shocked to smack Jack in the head. "But I thought it sank years ago."

"It did." Ama nodded. "But we got it back."

"How?" Mikayla asked.

Ama raised her hand. "All in due time." She sighed. "As for right now, I would like to find out what happened to my ship." She stood and stretched.

Mikayla stood as well. "Wait, one last question. If ya had no idea yer ship was gone, then what the hell are ya doin' on the Black Pearl?"

Ama glared at Jack. "Ask him."

Jack stood up unsteadily. "Ya know I resent that look, love." He hiccuped. "See, we're looping...uh looking for this." He said pulling out a map from his pocket.

Mikayla was shocked into silence. "The fountain of youth." She whispered.

"Aye," Ama said glaring at Will.

It was quiet for a moment. "Alright," Mikayla said breaking the silence. "I'll help ya find out what happened to yer crew if ya let me come with ya to find the fountain of youth."

Ama smiled. "Then it's settled."


End file.
